4 Times McGee Surprised Abby & 2 Times He Didn't
by Taisa Prongsie
Summary: Pairing: Abby / McGee. Rating: PG. Synopsis: The Team is called out on Valentine's Day, when Abby & Tim first start dating. Warnings: None. Disclaimer: Abby & McGee, as with the rest of the NCIS team, are not mine.


**Title**: Four Times McGee Surprised Abby (And Two Times He Didn't)  
**Author**: Taisa Prongsie.  
**Rating**: PG  
**Category**: General  
**Pairing**: Abigail "Abby" Sciuto / Timothy McGee, possible mention of Ziva David / Anthony "Tony" Dinozzo  
**Summary**: The Team is called out on Valentine's Day, when Abby & Tim first start dating.  
**Spoilers**: None.  
**Disclaimer**: These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

-----

**I.**

The week of Valentine's Day, the Director sent McGee on a stake-out assignment in North Carolina with the rest of the agents. None of the team mates were quite thrilled. Tim and Abby had only just started dating, and both were looking forward to the holiday – despite Abby saying it was a Hallmark Holiday. Ziva had a date with a guy Tony didn't exactly care for, while Tony had a date with someone of whom Ziva didn't approve. Gibbs would have preferred to spend his Valentine's Day away from the younger kids, if only to avoid the grumpy moods.

Abby was less than pleased with McGee being out of state, especially on the holiday. She was in a good mood otherwise, as Ducky brought her two dozen black roses ("One from me, my dear, and one from Jethro, who sends his regards." The token of affection earned the Medical Examiner a sweet peck on the cheek and homemade chocolate). Even Palmer stopped by her lab to give her a Caf-Pow, which didn't earn him any chocolate, but a hug and a smile.

The assignments were slow that day, allowing her to meander into her somewhat-neglected office. On the desk was a large crystal vase containing bright red and pink candies, with a bow of black ribbon, holding a note. She smiled inwardly and picked up the note, which read: "The number of candies in the vase will be the times I think about you over the next week. Happy Valentine's Day. Love, Tim.

Stealing a few candies out of the jar, she happily ate them and went back to work.

**II.**

The assignment was going along as planned, though everything seemed to be going slower than usual. Long days and late nights didn't seem to ease the absence from home on a romantic holiday. Around one o'clock in the morning, Timothy shuffled into his motel room. He opened the black suitcase containing his week's worth of clothes. Yawning, he switched on the nightstand light and searched for his pyjamas when something shiny caught his eye. Pulling a couple pair of jeans out of the way, revealed a silver bow. After shifting a few shirts to the side, a strange yet familiar noise emerged. Immediately, McGee knew what was in his suitcase, and he smiled and blushed slightly.

Attached to the silver bow was Abby's flatulent hippopotamus, Bert. She also included a note, which read: "I didn't want you to be alone on whatever dangerous mission the Director has sent you on this time. Bert will protect you. Happy Valentine's, Timmy!! XOX – Abby."

His gift was quite a surprise, Abby _always_ slept with Bert at night. He fell asleep with Bert wrapped under his arm, the smell of Abby's perfume easing him to sleep.

**III.**

Three days later, as Abby was helping the Director triangulate cell phone towers on the plasma upstairs, she stopped by McGee's desk. Running her hands along the desk, she smiled. Secretly, she really missed him; his companionship in the lab, his smile, his laugh, the way he smelled..

Absentmindedly, she flicked through his papers on his desk when he found a red envelope with cartoon spiders printed on the edges. Written elegantly across the centre of the envelope was her name. Slowly, she pulled it out from beneath the papers, and turned it over. On the back was a little note on the flap. "If you find this, open as soon as possible."

Of course, she did as she was told. She pulled out a Halloween card, and as she opened the card, little heart confetti sprinkled upon the desk. Opening the card all the way, Abby read the sweet Hallmark Halloween greeting, and smiled when she saw McGee's recognizable handwriting. "Abby, I know it's not Halloween, but the little vampire girl reminded me of you. You still have three more gifts you need to find! The gift that goes with this card isn't in your lab, but your next favourite place."

Smirking, the forensic specialist scooped the heart confetti into her lab pocket, along with the little card, and headed down to Autopsy.

"Ducky! I have to ask you something!"

"Ah, yes, Abigail. I believe you're here for something unrelated to this Petty Officer." He patted the man upon the silver table and smiled gently at her.

"Did McGee give you something to hold for me?"

"Indeed. A little bit of a scavenger hunt, if you will." He walked over to the trash bin, throwing out his rubber gloves, then wandered over to his desk. Opening up one of the drawers, Ducky pulled out a black box, wrapped in a sheer silver ribbon. "Here you go, my lovely!"

Unwrapping it, Abby sighed contentedly. "Aww, look at it, Duckman!" She held up a silver frame with a red rose on the side. Inside the picture frame were the three strips of photo booth pictures, matted upon a black background.

**IV.**

Driving back to Washington with a sleep-deprived, stressed, and very cynical Ziva and Tony was the least amusing part of the vacation. Gibbs was driving, which meant that – albeit dangerous – the ride would be as short and as painless as the two would allow.

Praying for silence, McGee searched within his duffle bag for his iPod. Since he had been unbearably busy, he hadn't had a chance to listen to music, and it was the perfect way to ignore the now-bickering Tony and Ziva. Clicking on the wheel, he looked through the playlists when he spotted one that had never been on the mp3 player before. "Abby's Valentine's Mix."

Without hesitation, Timothy looked through the music she had put together for him. Abby surprised him; instead of labelling all of the music perfectly, she left the labels blank. With a raised eyebrow, he clicked on the very first song.

The familiar, sweet yet sultry voice flowed through his headphones. Abby recorded all of his favourite songs with her own voice. It was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for him, and her rendition of The Beatles' "If I Fell" was beautiful (and utterly appropriate). The very last song on the playlist surprised him: "Hey Big Spender". His jaw dropped, and he thanked whatever Supreme Being was above him that he was in the very back of the minivan, and not next to anyone. Abby's voice growled over the speakers, causing his blood to race.

Preventing any awkward situations from occurring, McGee closed his eyes and sighed. Even though Valentine's Day was over, the week was getting better and better. The ETA was down to half an hour, and only half an hour after that, he would be at Abby's apartment.

**V.**

She knew McGee was going to be home in only a few more hours, if not less if Gibbs or Ziva were driving. Abby practically raced home to her apartment and cleaned the entire space as much as possible. As she was organizing the living room area, she moved the recliner over just slightly, which revealed two very large red boxes. Abby bounced up and down – the last two gifts! She picked them both up and placed them on her lap as she sat down. Pulling the box off, she sorted through the black tissue paper and saw a light pink cashmere teddy bear. As she gently examined the teddy bear, she giggled. Embroidered upon the tummy was the word, "Abby-normal" in black.

Lastly, for the final gift, she cuddled the teddy bear beneath her arm and opened the second gift box. It was longer than the last one, though just as wide. Once again, unwrapping the same tissue paper, out came a soft, black blanket with silver spider webs embroidered across the fabric. She wrapped it around her immediately and smelled the blanket. The best part: it smelled just like McGee's perfume.

**VI.**

He stood in the doorway, not making a sound. He loved watching all of her little reactions to the tokens of affection he gave her. Knocking on the doorframe, he smiled sweetly as Abby turned automatically towards the sound. Walking towards her and wrapping his arms around the dark haired woman, he kissed her forehead. Abby practically jumped into his arms and kissed him back.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Timmy!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Abby!" He said in return, playing with her little pigtails. "I have one last surprise for you."

Her bright eyes lit up in excitement. "Really?! You've been spoiling me all week!"

Timothy kissed her quickly, "Not even close. I've got reservations at the Ritz. I believe a certain someone has been craving caviar..."

"No way. Like... really?!"

"Mhm. I saved up for you. I know you love it."

"...But I thought there were only three gifts – I found all three."

"I may have simply... miscounted." He grinned devilishly.

"Timothy McGee. You _never_ miscount, you brilliant, darling genius you."

_A Few Hours Later_

The couple curled up on the couch together, watching a campy romance movie that was playing on the television. Wrapped up in the new blanket Abby had received, the couple and the two stuffed animals (Bert had happily come home) relaxed after a very long week.


End file.
